Destroyed
by mandymellark
Summary: "Katniss, you're here because you fell down the stairs.You hit your head pretty hard. We had to put you in a coma. While you were in a coma, there is a possibility that you have some memory loss. Can you tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" "Peeta," I whisper. Gales face becomes red. His nostrils flare "The last thing I remember is being engaged to Peeta Mellark."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know. I've been on vacation all week. Decided to try something new.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It's dark.

Where ever I am. It's dark. There's a faint beeping noise. Pumping sounds. Talking. Loud words, and hushed whispers. I'm becoming aware. Aware of the things around me.

But becoming aware also means becoming aware of the pounding in my head. I feel like I've been asleep for months. The pounding continues, and starts to hurt more as I become more aware.

I feel my toes tingle. The dryness in my throat. My eyes are glued shut, I couldn't open them if I tried. Then I become aware of the hand on mine. It's holding mine. Running it's thumb up and down on my palm.

_That's not right... _I think. _Peeta always uses circular motions. Not up and down_.  
Something's not right. And I know it. I begin to open my eyes. They flutter, and they're blinded by the light. I squeeze them tight again, trying to rid the pain.

"Hey I think she's waking up!" A foreign voice says. I want to yell at them. They're shouts make my head hurt, and pound harder against my skull. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I cracked my head open. But of course that's impossible.  
I open my eyes slowly this time, rather than all at once.

"Easy Catnip," someone says.

No. Not jut someone. _Him_._  
_

Gale.

What is _he_ doing here? Why is he the one holding my hand? Where's Peeta?

Where's my fiancé?

When I finally do open my eyes. I look around me. I know none of these people. And I am instantly confused. What is happening? Why am I here? Why is Gale here? And how do these people know me?

_Wheres Peeta?_

My eyes are fully open now, yet I feel like darkness is pushing against me. It's strangling me.

"Finally," Gale says, trying to make an uneasy joke. The people around laugh uneasily. "I was getting worried you would never wake up. Getting ready to pull the plug there if you know what I mean." He winks to the people around them. They laugh. He smiles at me though. Well, rather he smirks.

"That's not funny," I say. My voice cracks, and comes out much weaker than I would like it to be.

"Awe common. I'm joking." He squeezes my hand. It feels foreign.

"Why are you here? Of all people, what the hell are you doing here?" The light atmosphere suddenly goes dark. The people around slowly drop their smiles and look confused. Gales smile drops fast off his face, replaced by an angered frown.

"That's no way to talk to your husband Catnip." He whispers his voice just so I can here. "You should know that by _now_."

"_Husband?_" I squeak. I start laughing, but now a good hearty laugh, a strangled laugh. I feel like I'm being strangled. I start to sweat. Panic. "You are _not_ my husband." I almost shout.

"What the hell are you talking about Katniss?" He suddenly sounds worried. "Someone get a doctor." When no one moves. He clenches his jaw, a vein appears in his head.

"Now!" He yells. At least three people jump and scramble out the door. The rest follow behind, slowly. I recognize the look on his face. He's angry. He looks like he's about to snap. He squeezes my hand so tight, it begins to _hurt_.

"Gale stop," I tell him. I pull my hand out of his. And pull it close to my chest. I scoot farther away from him. And I feel like I'm in a nightmare.

"What's wrong with you," he doesn't make eye contact with me, and almost snarls. Fear washes over me, as I know what happens next. Just like when I was 16.  
Gale lurches up from his seat, and grabs my neck. I gasp, and close my eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of him seeing fear in my eyes. I may not know where I am, why, or why he's here. But I do remember the years of abuse. The bruises. The pain. The constant pills. It never stopped.

Until I met Peeta.

He took me in, he found me. He loved my more than anyone ever had before. He took me in when I was broken, and made me whole again. Which is why I'm confused why Peeta is here. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in his arms. Holding me. Kissing my neck. Whispering how he loves me.

But now I woke up here.

What a fucked up plot twist this is.

Gale squeezes tighter, bringing me back to reality.

"Do you remember me?" He growls. I try to shake my head, but it's close to impossible. "Answer me!"

"Yes," I squeak. "Gale let go." He waits. "I can't breathe!" His hands finally release me, and I gasp for air.

"What do you remember Katniss?" He asks, not giving me a chance to recover. But then, the doctor comes in, a minute too late. He always knew how to do that. Just miss the sight of other people to see his abide against me.

"Hello," the doctor says. "I'm your doctor Katniss. I'll be explaining to you where you are, as some of your friends explained you were having."  
I cringe at the word friends. Those people are not my friends. They're Gales.

"Let me tell you everything, then you can ask questions at the end. Does that sound alright?" I nod my head. "What is your name?" He asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." I tell him. Gale flares his nostrils.

"_Hawthorne_," says through his teeth.

"Mr. Hawthorne, please." The doctor says. He can see the confused look in my eye.

The panic sets in.

_No_

Surely on my left hand, there is a diamond. And a huge one at that. It sparkles.

It's not mine.

Peeta gave me a gold band. He understood my love for simplicity. Unlike Gale.

"Katniss?" The doctor asks. I look up at him. "Do you know why you're here?" I shake my head. He sighs. Gale becomes panicked.

"What?!" Gale yells.

"Mr. Hawthorne please if your not going to cooperate I'll have to ask you to leave." Gales lips thin to a straight line. "Katniss, you're here because, well because you fell down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard. When Gale brought you here, you had traumatic brain swelling. We had to put you in a coma. You've been in a coma for almost a month now. While you were in a coma, there is a possibility that you have some memory loss. Can you tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

I bite on my lip. And think.

"Peeta," I say almost whispered. Gales breathing stops, and I can see in the corner of my eye, his face gets red. "The last thing I remember is being engaged to Peeta Mellark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

All the white is driving me crazy.

White sheets, white beds, white clothes, white skin. I'm pale as hell. Well, I've always been on the pale side, but not to where I look sickly.

I need some sun.

I turn over in my bed. It's 2 in the after noon. Gales at work. Of course. Now that he nows I'm not going to die, he feels it's now the appropriate time to go back to work.

I rather be dead.

Being in Gales grasp again is killing me slowly. I rub my arms where Gale grabbed me after the doctor left the room explaining to me what had happened.

Gale was furious. I had never seen him so mad before. Nothing compared to the anger that flashed into his eyes the moment the door handle clicked.

I had never been bruised so badly before.

All I need is help. Someone to help me escape. But I feel like I'm trapped.

The doctors become confused why bruising is coming back, resulting in them holding me in this room longer.

The worst part is I can't tell anyone. I know how Gale is, and I know how I am. Or at least I was. I would never leave anyone to be with Gale unless he threatened my life. Or Peetas. Or Prims. I want to ask. But I'm scared.

I'm tired of being hit.

The doctor comes in bringing me back to reality. I have no problem leaving reality, I daydream or sleep most of the day.

"Hello Katniss." He says, giving me a sympathetic smile. I return it.

"When can I go home?" I ask him.

"Well, that's why I came here. Your brain scans are coming back to a normal point."

_Normal_? I think. I'll never be normal after this.

"And that means..?" I go off.

"You're free to go once your husband comes back." I tense up, and I guess he realizes that.

"No." His eyebrows shoot up his head. "I'm.." I think. I don't know how old I am. I don't know how long ago I left Peeta for Gale. Gale doesn't tell me anything. He likes keeping me in the dark. "Doctor, I'm legal. I can discharge myself." He looks at me, and rubs his eyes.

"I mean, it's not under my recommendation that you leave by yourself. But, I can't technically keep you here since you can legally discharge yourself."

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Gale ended up leaving clothes here for me in a bag in case I did leave without him. But he knows I don't dare to just leave. He has some kind of leverage over me. I rather not eat it.

So I now stand outside of the hospital. The clothes in my body feel foreign. I'm used to jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe a sweatshirt. Not boots, a vest, and tight pants. I decide to call. I don't know where he lives. Am I crazy for going back to Gales?

Well no.

I have nothing. I guess when I left Peeta, I brought nothing with me. I have no phone, no money, no clothes, and no idea about what I'm going to do. I do know I need to find my way out of Gales house. Pack a few things, get a hold of some money, and set off for Peetas. But of course that fort requires going to the place where I dread the most.

I dial 411, and they connect me to Gales office. Even when I was with Peeta, Gale started taking over I his fathers buisness. He started becoming very successful in the economy, and earned a lot of money.

As I'm hold, I go through my thoughts. Just because Gale had a lot of money, doesn't mean I would leave Peeta. I would never be that shallow. Well, at least I hope I wouldn't be.

"Hawthorne companies, please hold."

"No." I tell her. "I'm Katniss Hawthorne, I need to talk to my.. Husband. Now." I physically shudder as I hear myself say those words.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I'll connect you right away." A moment of silence passes before I hear Gales voice come on.

"Hello, Katniss?" He asks. He sounds bothered.

"I know I shouldn't call during while your working," I tell him so he doesn't get mad at me. "But I thought you should know I'm discharged from the hospital. I don't remember how to get back to the house." I tell him. I bite my lip, hoping he won't be mad at me. He sighs in relief.

"Oh don't worry about it darling." I hold my self back from gagging. "I'll send a car to get you. Wait there for a little bit ok?" I nod my head and realize he can't see me.

"Right okay."

"Call me when you get back to the house. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone abruptly. I feel now that I reassured him that I'm not leaving, he'll be easier with me.

I only have to wait 10 minutes before a small car comes for me. The chauffeur opens my door for me. I still feel uncomfortable. It's another 20 minute ride to the house.

House is an understatement. This place is like a freaking mansion. I've never seen a house so big. And for some reason, it bugs obnoxious to have such a big house. Why is there so much space for a _couple_ of people? There are people homeless and dying of starvation every day. Gale used to be one of those people.

I have to ask the maid to help me to my room. I feel embarrassed.

"Excuse ma'am?" I ask her. She becomes attentive.

"Miss Katniss!" She comes up to me and hugs me. It takes her a moment, but she realizes her mistake. "Oh I'm sorry! Mr. Gale told me you don't remember. I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's okay." I smile at her gently.

"Well I am Mary. We used to be close." Her smile now turns sad, making me even more awkward. She must sense it because she changes the subject right away. "But that doesn't matter. Well catch up later. Let me show you to your room." She walks me up a marble staircase. I don't look around. I'm scared I'll get lost, so I just keep my eyes on Mary as she leads me around.

Once we reach the second floor, she walks straight towards the double doors and the end of the hallway. She opens them, and I feel myself gasp.

A room should not be this big. The room was as big as me and Peetas apartment was.

My heart pangs. I miss Peeta. What I would do to have him be the one to wake up next to me in the hospital.

Not Gale.

"This is your room. I will be back when Mr. Gale returns, then escort you to dinner. I check the clock. It's already 5. Mary dismisses herself and leave me alone in the room. I wish she wouldn't have left. Now I feel lonely.

Peeta and I would always be eating by now. Or at least cooking together. I curse at myself. I need to stop thinking about Peeta.

I look around. There's a closet to the left, a walkway to a living room in the room. Like I said, this floor was huge. I find the bedroom to the right of the living place. I breathe. All I need right now is some sleep. My head pounds from all the stress and new information. I collapse in the over pillowed bed. I fall asleep right away, completely forgetting about calling Gale back.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to yelling.

Almost screaming.

I jump up, confused.

_Why is Peeta yelling?_

And then if dawns on me.

I'm not home.

I'm in hell.

I push myself up off the bed. I walk towards the living room area in the bedroom, and wait until I hear something else.

"Where is she?!" Gale yells. I badly hear the maids scared voice. Then I hear footsteps. They only get louder as they get closer. I start backing up.

Suddenly, the double doors slam open and I scream. Gale stares me down as starts walking slowly towards me.

He's the hunter. I'm the prey. And no matter how slow he walks, or comes towards me, I'll always lose. I hit the back wall when Gale starts advancing towards me. I'm trapped.

And I can't get out.

He grabs my neck and slams me _hard_ against the wall. I cry out.

"Gale let go of me!" I yell. I can barely see past his towering body. Mary, with sympathetic eyes watches me. Her eyes are glassy. She knows what's coming next.

"Gale!" I yell again.

I can barely feel the sting of his palm on my face over the pure fear. My hands go across my face. I pant. The tears begin to roll down my face, and I don't move.

Gale does however. He takes his hands off me, and backs up.

"Katniss, I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Baby I'm sorry." He says. The tears stream faster down my face. The pain from my heart to my face intensifies.

"Get out." I tell him.

"Baby I'm sorry-" he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" I scream at him, the anger rising out of me. "Don't touch me!" Gales hands fly off my shoulders. "_Ever_ again!" Gale looks at me, surprised. I must have not done this before. Stood up for myself.

"Katniss please."

"Get out." I say, cold heartedly. To my surprise, he walks backwards, and the walks out of the room, and keeps looking back at me. I just turn to the wall, holding my face. I sob.

Mary comes up behind me, rubbing my back. I turn around and cry into her small frame. The sobs just come over me, rocking my entire body.

I should never let someone take advantage of me like that. I should never put myself in that position. And that's why I cry. Not because Gale hit me, but because I let it. I'm a coward. I'm weak. I'm the person my mother always said I would be.

A weakling.

Once I cry out everything in me, I stand up tall. Mary seems confused. I can't cry anymore. I can't. I need to be strong not only for myself, but if I ever get back to Peeta.

"Mary, I need you to help me." She nods her head. "I made a mistake coming back. I need to leave. I need to go now before he can touch me again."

"I think that would be best Ms. Katniss." I give her a small smile. She follows me into the bedroom after locking the door. I'm sure even the lock if it came down to it would be no match against Gale. We raid the closet, looking for the most casual things I can find. I find things that I notice from my past, and pack those in my bag too. I feel like I'm stealing. Only some things belong to me, but most I'm sure we're bought for me. Once I get to Peetas, I probably trash them anyways.

"Mary, what am I going to do? I have no money." She looks at me, then thinks.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave this room, and lock the door behind you. Mr. Gale started drinking, it will only put you in more danger if you face him now." I nod, and listen to her instructions. I lock the door when she leaves.

She may have been gone for 5 minutes, but it could have been an hour. When the knock on the door came, I jumped. It could have been Gale. But to my relief, it was Mary.

She brings an envelope with her, and hands it to me. I open it, and it's filled with cash. I immediately shove it back into her hands.

"Mary I can't take this. I simply can't."

"Ms. Katniss please, you need it more than me. I remember what he used to do to you. Far worse things. I knew you finally had your chance to escape when you.. Fell down the stairs. I want you to go, and find the happiness you deserve." I begin to feel tears prickle my eyes again. The only thing I can do is hug her. "Now to repay me, you need to go. Now. I will escort you out myself."

She walks me down the stairs, quietly. I don't know where Gale is, but i don't want to see him now. Mary walks me to the front door. I grab her hand.

"Thank you Mary. I can't thank you enough." She smiles at me and hugs me tightly. "When you can, escape too. I'll call you when I'm somewhere safe. Thank you."

"Good luck Ms. Katniss." I squeeze her hand one more time, and begin my walk to the city.

* * *

Finding a taxi took too long. Everything was making me jump. I kept looking back, making sure Gale wasn't pursuing me. When I was finally sure that I was safe, I flagged down a taxi.

I had no trouble remembering Peetas address. It was ours. And it's about to be mine again. The entire ride there, I'm bouncing my leg up and down. My bad next to me, with the envelope safely tucked in a pocket.

When the taxi finally drops me off in front of the townhouse, I feel nauseous. What if he slams the door in my face? What if he tells me he hates me? What if he turns me away?

_Calm down Katniss,_ I think. _Its Peeta_.

I pay the taxi man with the money Mary gives me. I hope she's not suffering the wrath of Gale for me. I walk slowly up the doorsteps. And wait. I can do this. I can do this.

Before I can stop myself. I ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" I hear Peetas voice. Butterflies erupt in my stomach. His clunky footsteps come closer, and I stop breathing.

The door swings open.

And there he is. Peeta Mellark. In the flesh and blood.

His jaw drops, and his face becomes flushed. He stutters On his words. I try and smile at him, but I end up launching myself in his arms.

"Katniss," he breathes out. His arms tighten around me, and one if his hands come behind my head, holding me there.

The familiar feeling if safety comes to me. He smells like flour, and fresh cut grass. I breathe him in don't let him go. But he does first, and ours his hands on my shoulders.

"Katniss.." He says. "What are you doing here?" I can't tell if he's happy, or shocked. But I see the flicker of pain in his eyes. He steadies me with his hands.

"Peeta I-" I'm cut off from a voice inside.

A female voice.

"Honey?" She asks. My stomach drops, and Peetas hands slide off my shoulders. "Who's at the door?" She walks up. Tall. Blonde. Curvy. Skinny. Charming.

Everything I'm not.

My hands flicker to the gold band on her left finger.

_My_ gold band.

My head sways, and the nausea returns. Peeta takes her waist, and pulls her somewhat close.

"Honey this is Katniss," he says gesturing to me, his voice wavering. "Katniss this is Madge," he pauses.

"My _fiancé_."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**So so sorry with the delayed update! I hope all of you new readers haven't ditched me, yet this was a lame way to start off a story with such a long wait. Now that I finally have a role on things chapters should be coming faster. I promise! I love you guys thank you for all the views and follows and favorites oh! And of course the reviews! I love knowing what you guys think! So tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!  
Mandy**

* * *

I'm frozen.

If I had to run right now I wouldn't be able to. My mouth hangs wide open just staring at Peeta.

And all I can think I that should be. That should be me standing next to Peeta, proudly being introduced as his fiance.

And trust me, Madge has the biggest grin on her face, and I cant blame her. She's probably with the best man anyone could ever be with. And that's what hurts. She took my place.

She replaced _me._

"I-I" I start stuttering. Peeta almost looks embarrassed, while Madge looks at me like shes won the golden prize. "I shouldn't have come- I'm sorry." I turn around and rush down the steps.

"Katniss wait!" Peeta shouts. I stop as I hear his clunky footsteps come up behind me. He was never quiet. I knew because I used to be a photographer. I really hope I still am. I don't know. But I would sometimes take him with me on animal shoots, and after he scared away 6 animals, I eventually just told him I thought I was better off on my own, but he wcould comme wioth me when I was doing scenixc shoots. He wasn't very happy, but he undertoood.

And that was probably the best thing about Peeta. No matter how bad you messed up or did somethong awful, he would eventually uinderstand, without unrationally getting angry.

"Katniss," Peeta grabs my arm and swings me towards him. He oulls too hard, because I am flushed up against hos chest. And I freeze. I can see behind him Madge's nostrils flare, and she crosses her arms. I expect Peet ato release me, but he doesn't.

His crystal blue eyes send my stomach in knots.

"Please," he whispers, and I understa d what hes referring to. "Don't leave. Not yet anyway." He releases me, but he keeps his eye contact with me. I nod my head,a dn he tugs my hand briefly to lead me inside. Peeta leads me in his house, and Madge instatntly jumps to his side.

"Wait whats goingon," she whispers, "Why isn't she leaving shouldn't she be leaving. Peeta this isn't ok I don't want her here."

"Madge," Peeta scowls at her. Her mouth turns into a straight line, and Peeta leads me the diningroom. As if I could forget. This was_ my_ house. _My_ dining room.

_My_ Peeta.

I take a seat, as well as Peeta and Madge across from me. Theres an awkward silence for a good two minutesa filled with coughing, anawkward stares.

"So," Madge begins. "Why are you here again?" she says with a sarcastic tone. As if she really cares. She just wants me out of her house.

Well, Peeta's house I should say.

"Um," I begin. Then I stop. I cant do this. Not with her here. "Peeta," I tell him, ignoring Madge's cold stare. "I need to talk to you.. alone."

"NO." Madge deadpans.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I asked _you,"_

"Madge," Peeta puts his hand on hers, sending my stomach into an uncomfortable ache instantly. "It's fine. I;; be back I a couple minutes. You should head out anyways, you're going to be late for work." Madge huffs, but storms out and leaves, but not without giving me or Peeta a cold stare.

There is a few minutes of awkward silence, but Peeta finally makes an effort to start conversation. "It's nice to finally see you." He acts like he's going to say something else, but stops himself before he can say one word.

"Yea you too," I make an attempt. Even I can tell I'm lying, but that's because don't remember leaving. I don't remember missing him. I just always remember him being there. That's the weird thing

"What.. what are you doing here Katniss?" I look up at him, shocked by the attitude. "I mean not to be rude or anything, but you were the one who walked out on me a few years ago."

"Oh, um well." I pause. _Breathe Katniss. It's just Peeta, he'll understand._ "Peeta I.. I don't remember anything." His eyes flash up to me. "I mean, I don't remember leaving you, I don't remember being with Gale. The last thing I remember.. Is being with you." Peeta stops, and its frozen as well.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?"

"I just.. I don't remember. Last thing I remember is being with you, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital with.. _Gale._ Who claimed to be my husband. I just dont understand what happened from being with you to being with him. Everytime I try to think of what happened in between that gap it just gets all fuzzy and I get a headache." Peeta doesn't talk, and just stares at me to see if I was lying or not. When he figures out I'm not, he finally speaks.

"Katniss.. that's a lot to take in." I nod my head. "I guess that explains why you looked so surprised when you saw me with Madge, and just had a look on your face meaning you didn't understand. But, how did you end up in the hospital? How did you even lose your memory?"

"I just, I don't know I woke up with Gale holding my hand an dlaughing. The doctor told me I tripped and fell down the stairs and hit my head really hard, and it just had some side effects of memory loss."

"I call bullshit." Peeta blurts. I stare at him wide eyed. "Not your explanation, but I honeslty don't think you of all people would fall down the stairs. You're the most coordinated person I know, someone like you falling down the stairs? It just doesn't add up." I feel like I can finally agree again, knowing that Peeta understands me, and doesn't think something funny is going on with the whole Gale thing.

"I just, I don't know what to do. I cant put the pieces back together myself. I thought I could go back to Gales house and figure things out but he got upset and just.." I trail off, not able to finish off that sentence. I still cant believe that Gale would be the person who loved me to actually lay a hand n me and cause me pain.

"Katniss? What did Gale do to you? Tell me." Peeta reaches across the table and grabs my shaking hand, igniting a flame in my stomach, and my hand.

"He.. he hit me."


End file.
